<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Soul Leads Mine by allofuswithwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675271">Your Soul Leads Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings'>allofuswithwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muse (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sensuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom never speak of what lingers beneath the surface during their quiet time together. But sometimes touch  alone can let you say what you need to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Soul Leads Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published May 2010.</p><p>This fic was written as a present for the lovely ophelia1971’s birthday, hence the lack of beta. It looked much prettier on the blue parchment paper I sent it to her on, but what are you going to do?  It didn’t have a title at the time, but I thought I should give it one now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom traced his fingers slowly over the pale skin of Matt’s neck, manoeuvring the ridges and hollows deftly at a gentle pace.  He watched the column of the throat bob and vibrate as Matt let out a hum, and long, black lashes fluttered against cheeks.  Dom let his thumb slide up Matt’s jaw to the soft patch of skin behind his ear, before slipping back down to his collarbone.</p><p>Matt tilted his head back at this, further exposing that long throat and letting out a sigh.</p><p>Dom’s eyes tracked over the line this created in silhouette and the expression on the brunette’s face, a warmth growing in his stomach.</p><p>It was always like this between the two of them.  Always had been.  Treading the line.  Never stepping over.</p><p>Tension built by intimate physicality until it reached a critical point.  Then they’d stop.  Let it dissipate.  Pull themselves from the reverie, and meet up with the others for lunch or dinner or something similar.</p><p>Dom didn’t know how many times it had happened over the years.  Hundreds, probably.  It made them close.  Closer than they were with Chris or Tom.  Or anyone.</p><p>Yes, even <em>her</em>, Matt had said.  Though that was over now.</p><p>Dom felt Matt’s fingers fidget under the fabric of his shirt, sliding over his stomach to stroke it gently.  He closed his eyes at this, focusing on the sensation of those long fingers trailing over his warm skin, dancing around his bellybutton.  They then went higher, mapping the protrusions of his ribs and in between to his belly again.</p><p>Matt’s fingers were always so gentle on him, so inquisitive, like it was the first time he was touching him.  Though it certainly wasn’t.  Those lithe digits knew the features of Dom’s chest, arms, back and throat better than anyone.  But every time it still felt like the first.</p><p>Like it did for Dom when he ran his hands over Matt.  He never got tired of it.</p><p>In the early years, Matt had barely been anything but pale skin and bones; an awkward, fiery figure that didn’t seem to fit into his own body.  But of course he’d grown, filled out, and channelled that fire into confidence and determination.  He was softer around the middle, chubbier around the face now, and Dom had been there all the while, witnessing the changes with both his eyes and his hands.</p><p>Dom knew he was in love with Matt.  Of course he did. <em> Smitten</em>, if he was truly honest.</p><p>It’d come up on him slowly, but entirely naturally, and he wasn’t shocked when he’d realised it.  That was a few years ago now.  But it still felt as strong as ever.</p><p>It was hard to fall out of love with someone you spent most of your waking hours with, sharing your favourite pastime.</p><p>He didn’t mind.  Not really.  He knew Matt was in love with him too.</p><p>They’d never spoken of it, but Dom could see it when Matt looked at him with those penetrating blue eyes.  All of it was there, unsaid.</p><p>Dom opened his eyes and edged his face forward, brushing his nose along the side of Matt’s neck.  He inhaled a deep breath, the scent of Matt’s aftershave filling his nostrils, before exhaling warmly onto the skin.  Matt shivered and slid his hand to the side of Dom’s waist, massaging the skin with his fingertips.  Those delicate, talented digits always made the blonde speechless.</p><p>Dom lifted his head to nestle his nose behind Matt’s ear, giving it a gentle nuzzle and allowing his lips to graze the skin.  Matt wiggled close and slipped his hand further over, now resting it in the small of the drummer’s back and tangling their legs.  He then tipped his head to press a brief kiss on Dom’s ear before returning his face to its previous position.</p><p>This was as far as they ever got.  Close.  Very close.  Gentle touching and brushes of lips.  But never anything more.  Nothing obviously sexual or romantic.</p><p>They hovered around the invisible boundary in silent agreement.  It was just the way things were.</p><p>Matt let out a sigh.  It was different to the previous sighs of contentment, and Dom tilted his head, glancing sideways without pulling his face away from Matt’s skin.</p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>Matt nodded slowly, his fingers playing absently along Dom’s spine.</p><p>“Sick of it.”</p><p>Dom didn’t ask of what, because he already knew the answer.  It was always the same.</p><p><em>Everything</em>.</p><p>And the solution was always the same too; stay like this until it went away.</p><p>Only, this time, Matt did something Dom didn’t expect.</p><p>He pulled Dom closer, their chests touching now, and lifted his head again slightly to run his mouth along Dom’s jaw.  His eyes were closed, breathing quiet, and Dom felt a shiver run down his spine.</p><p>Instinctively, the drummer allowed his own lips to press more convincingly against Matt’s skin, and risked several soft kisses behind Matt’s ear.  With no signs of protest, they continued onto Matt’s earlobe and the side of his face to his cheek, where they traced down to Matt’s jaw.</p><p>Matt’s lips had found their way to his neck, mapping out small, tentative patterns of butterfly kisses before pausing again.  With eyes still closed, the brunette lifted his face to nuzzle it against Dom’s until their noses bumped.</p><p>Dom could feel the side of Matt’s mouth just barely grazing his own.  His heart beat loudly in his ears.</p><p>Matt’s bottom lip dropped down a little and caught his with a damp stroke.</p><p>Dom allowed his lips to move and kissed the side of Matt’s mouth gently.  Matt reciprocated.</p><p>Dom tipped his head and their kisses moved closer, mouths half on one another’s.  The curious pecks continued on both sides.</p><p>Matt wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue, and their mouths suddenly slid into position.  Dom opened his and felt Matt’s tongue snake it’s way in, probing.  He responded in kind, tasting the wet sweetness of Matt’s mouth and the writhe of his tongue.</p><p>Dom slipped his hand up into Matt’s hair, holding his head while he kissed him.</p><p>Neither of them thought to stop when the kisses heated up and became harder, hungrier.</p><p>Nor when limbs and fingers began pushing, nudging, pulling at each other’s clothes and bodies in need.</p><p>Nor when flies got tugged open and Matt pulled their erections free to take them both in his grip, initiating quick strokes.</p><p>No, Dom didn’t stop any of it, just exhaled hard into Matt’s mouth and reached down to help him, his heart pounding.</p><p>Only when they both came with quiet grunts within seconds of each other, did thoughts return to their heads.</p><p>Matt was breathing hard, warm and wet against Dom’s cheek, his body trembling slightly.  Dom allowed his fingers to rake gently through Matt’s hair, and he drew his head back to allow their gazes to meet.</p><p>Matt’s eyes fixed him in place.  They were so bright and full; finally free of any hesitations or uncertainty.</p><p>The line between them was gone now.</p><p>And for the life of him, Dom couldn’t even remember why it had been there in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>